1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to process discovery and, more specifically, to a system and method for dynamic adaptive process discovery and compliance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A business process is a sequence of procedural steps that are performed to accomplish a particular task or goal. Steps may be performed manually, with the assistance of computers or fully automatically. As there are many ways in which a task can be accomplished, there is a great deal of variety in executing business processes. Often, organizations seek to streamline business operations and maintain a consistently high degree of quality by formalizing business processes. Formalization of business processes may include promulgation of formal process models in the form of published procedures and other policy statements.
However, even after organizations promulgate formalized business processes, it may be difficult to monitor and enforce compliance and determine the extent to which actual practice aligns with formalized processes. Accordingly, in light of the difficulties associated with monitoring and enforcing compliance, organizations may lack the ability to quickly and effectively optimize business operations.
Business process management (BPM) is an approach to managing an organization that may utilize information technology to facilitate the performance of various business processes by providing a technological platform upon which business process steps may be executed. While BPM may seek to continuously improve business processes, the difficulties associated with monitoring and enforcing compliance of formal business processes may limit the effectiveness of BPM.